The cherry variety of this invention was selected and developed by Koichiro Konta in Japan from 86 seedlings of Sato Nishiki crossed with Jabouley (early Lyons) in 1961. Sato Nishiki is a popular Japanese variety of cherry bred in Japan, and was originally selected from seedlings of Napoleon crossed with Governor Wood. In 1967, the inventor selected one seedling of the cherry variety of this invention which had good and large fruit. His observations over 5 years from the first crop indicated that the seedling had the desirable characteristics of early flowering, good tree performance in terms of flower numbers and excellent fruit with good color.
Accordingly, he grafted the variety of this invention on a Napoleon tree and on an Aoba rootstock for confirmation of stability. This grafting took place at:
No. 1125-1, Kawamukai Tanakajima, PA0 Ooaza Dai, Kahoku-cho, PA0 Nishimurayama-gun, Yamagata, Japan
The variety of this invention grafted on Napoleon and on Aoba expressed the same characteristics as the mother tree. Those characteristics are described herein, all specific color descriptions being by reference to the ISCC -- NBS system.